


Anything could happen

by gutterfortunecookie



Series: As I have you now... [5]
Category: Natalie Dormer - Fandom, Nicholas Hoult - Fandom
Genre: Budding Love, F/F, F/M, Feels, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, catering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story of feels and smut with my ideal threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything could happen

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N: So, here’s some fun history about me. 
> 
> I’ve always known who I liked since I was five because I fell in love with both the Pink and Silver Power Ranger. My mother was too lazy to teach me about who I should hate, so I’ve grown up loving who I damn near please. I don’t prefer the term “bi”, I lean more towards Pans but I like the term “man-whore” much better…
> 
> This installment of “As I have you now…” is my insane love for both Natalie Dormer and Nicholas Hoult because I would sell my soul for a threesome like this but if I had to choose, Natalie would win, hands down.

"Natalie! Are you ready?"

"Calm your tits," she says pulling the bathroom stall open. Her white service shirt strained against her chest a bit. I did my best not to look. 

Natalie had been my closest friend and flatmate since I could remember thanks to my unsoberly escapades. We were thick as slutty thieves, living like we were young. Lately, I had been getting mixed signals from her but I tended to ignore them. I giggle as she bumps hips with me. She fishes through the makeup bag for the mascara. "You know, I miss working at Hooters," she sighs.

"Don't start."

"The clothes were tighter."

"Which lead to fat tips."

"Yeah and look now, service shirt and itchy ass pencil skirts. You're never gonna have sex with me looking like this and the tips are shit, by the way."

"Stop bitching, Nat. It's better and honest work. Don't forget you were the one that was bounced for getting caught with that grill cook. Let's go before the bus leaves."

We shuffle onto the chatter bus with our bags in tow. We get of at the Carter building and rush inside. The elevator to the penthouse is weary. If we didn't need the money or if our buddy Nick wasn't there with us, we probably wouldn't be here in the first place.

The party was already buzzing as we rounded the back hallway to the kitchen. We hide our bags under the table next to Nick's dirty knapsack and look around for the balding head of our Super.

"He's already gone and he said you guys are late," says a familiar voice. We turn and see Nicholas setting down two trays on the dish counter.

"Ask me if I care." I look around, noticing how the other servers are dressed. Skirts were shorter and a sea of bare flesh was seen from both sexes. Natalie's mouth dropped open as she turned.

"Nicky, care to explain?" she giggles. He rolls his eyes as he lossens his tie a little.

"It's supposed to be a fun party and they're insisting we "loosen" a bit."

In a split second, both me and Natalie readjust our clothes. Natalie opened the bottom of her shirt, tying it in a knot at the bottom, showing off her belly. I unbutton my shirt until the front closure of my bra shows. Natalie pins both of our skirts higher to show more leg. Nicholas turned back around in surprise.

"Shit, girls. Really?"

"What?" I couldn't tell if he was annoyed or aroused. It was Nicholas, so maybe a little bit of both. "They said they insisted. Come on, let's go."

Natalie grabs a tray, handing me another. She pops a shrimp into her mouth as she playfully moans.

"So, who is it?" I ask.

"A little fishy with a bit of a spicy kick. Definately Lohan. Who's your?" We always played our games whenever we catered to make the work enjoyable. I take a small beef square, biting into the edge.

"Rosie O'Donnell, not bad actually."

Natalie darts her mouth forward, taking the last of the beef from my fingers. She flicks out her tongue to catch it at the last second. I don't even attempt the hide my blushing cheeks.

"Okay, that's not fair," whined Nick who was watching us the whole time. I glance to see the slight bulge in his pants.

"What? You've never seen a converted Bi and a slutty Pans share a moment? You are such a One-hit virgin."

"I'm at a loss for words," he says catching his breath, "I just want to get paid."

"Alright Buzzkill," smiles Natalie, "You've got two second to show some skin or we're both coming after you and we're not gonna be gentle. We're gonna hold you down and tear your clothes with our teeth."

"You wouldn't dare," he challenges as he backs towards the swinging door, "You bitches have to catch me first."

I smirk, narrowing my eyes.

"Get him."

Nick bolts for the door with us close behind him. We stay at the door, laughing, steadying our trays as Nicholas disappears into the party.

"I wonder if he knows he forgot his tray," I gasp, "God, he's too cute."

"Not as cute as you," says Natalie wrapping her arm around me. 

I turn my head to say something smart-ass. I would have if she didn't kiss me on the lips. I probably could have had a problem with my friend kissing me but her lips were too soft to resist. At once, the mixed signals cleared. Sometimes I'd thought about those lips. The kiss lasted longer than it should.

"Shit," she curses as she pulls away. I heard the embrassesment in her voice as she hurried off into the crowd.

"We're talking about this later," I shout.

I make my way though the penthouse, serving the guests. I switched trays of food for what seemed like hours. When I finally take a breather, I see its been two hours since I've seen Natalie or Nick. 

I slip away from the noise to take a break as I find an empty room. A small desk seemed good enough to rest as I sink into the chair. My head snaps around to the sound of the closing bedroom door. Natalie leans on the door. Her eyes are red with tears as she tries to hide them.

"What's wrong, sweetie? You need help hiding a body?" She smiles, wiping her eyes.

"Chris, we've been friends for the longest and you've always made me smile. I've been waiting a while to kiss you like that but I understand if you don't feel the same. I'm just hoping this doesn't fuck up our friendship." I get up, walking to my blond angel. She looks to the floor as I step closer. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"I think I do." I take her hand, leading her into the darkness of the closet. I press a kiss to her neck as she grabs my shoulders. My hands slide into the bottom of her shirt as I kiss her again. "Believe me, I wanted to do this for some time as well."

My fingers untie her shirt as I hear the doorknob jiggle. I start to pull away as she grabs my wrist.

"No," she begs, "Don't stop." She pushes me to the corner of the wall. Her hands work on opening the rest of my shirt, pulling it from my skirt. Her breath is hot at my neck as her hand slips under my bra. I feel the spark from the touch of her hand and in her fingers as they hungrily grab at my skin.

I switch places with her, hearing a gasp as her back hits the wall. My hand pulls her skirt up, waiting for her to stop me but she only opens her legs as she grips the coat rack above her head. I softly rub her damp panties. She's warm and inviting as I rub deeper. She arches forward taking my lips as my finger slip under the fabric. She bites down on her lip as my fingers slides into her wetness. We jump as someone enters the room, slamming the door behind them. My free hand closes the closet door as I finger Natalie faster.

"You mind saying that again?!" It was Nicholas. I could hear him pacing around the bedroom. "Then if it was a fucking favor, you should have fucking told us."

Natalie arches her back to me as her hand covers her mouth from moaning loudly. She was so beautiful as she clutched the bar above her. Her legs shook as her juices ran down my fingers to collect at my knuckles.

"Sure, so none of us are getting paid. No, fuck you, sir. I quit!"

My hand slides away from Natalie as I listen closely.

"We're not getting paid," I whisper to Natalie as she comes down from her high. We both lean closer.

"Yeah and I'm taking _The Lesbos_ ," he says using air quotes, "with me."

We peak through the shutters as he hangs up, kicking the chair at the closet in the process. I almost scream as it hits the closet door. Nicholas storms over, flinging the door open. He stares at us with anger in his eyes.

"We're not getting paid and you two are busy having an orgy without me. I can't really say that I'm not surprised."

"Well, you never asked." 

He turns to leave as Natalie darts in front of him, shielding the door. He rubs his forehead, doing his best not to look at us.

"Please, can we not do this right now?" Natalie raises her eyebrow with a devilish grin.

"Well," I say fixing the chair, " _As I have you now_ , it seems we're gonna keep good on our promise." Nicholas shifts backwards until he falls into the chair as I hold it. I grab his head back by his hair, hearing him groan. "You refused to show skin, so now we're gonna have to rip everything off."

"However," says Natalie, "You don't deserve our teeth."

She moves to him, spreading his legs, rubbing his cock through his slacks. She straddles one leg as I straddle the other. His eyes are still closed as I open the front of my bra.

"You guys really think this is a great idea?"

"Don't worry," says Natalie, grinding herself on his leg, "We're the best at making poor decisions."

He finally opens his eyes, seeing us on his knees. Natalie leans forward sucking generously at his neck as he kisses the skin of my breasts. I snake my hand under him, tearing away his tie. Natalie already has his shirt open when she turns her attention back to me. She claws as my skirt to hoist it up. My fingers rip open her shirt as we start moving faster on his knees. Each of his hands grip us as he begins to move his legs under us. I pull at the opening of Nick's pants when the door flies open. We all stand at once, knocking the chair back.

A man in an expensive suit enters the room with a girl under his arm. He surprised as he sees the three of us half naked. This had to be the guy that was throwing the party with free help.

"You guys can't be here, get the fuck out." He sways as his guest watches us. Nick and Nat look to each other, ready to leave. I push the man and his date out into the hallway, slamming the door in their face.

"Pay us our fucking money, then we'll leave!" I lock the door, grabbing Nick and Natalie, urging them to the bed. "How long do you think it'll take security to get up here?"

"I don't know, you girls wanna stick around and find out?"

"Sure," whispers Natalie as I push her onto the bed, rolling her on top of me. I've always wanted to know what she felt under her clothes. I move to look at Nick, almost waiting for our permission to pounce us.

"Look man, if you don't get over here, I'm going to tongue-fuck my girlfriend in front of you."

His hand wraps around my ankle, pulling me all the way between Natalie's open legs, his mouth presses to mine with my tongue pushing past his lips, mixing with my moans. He snakes under Natalie's legs as I pull his cock from his pants.

"Take care of her, Nick. She is a lady after all."

I tear my attention from Nick as he pulls her panties to the side. My eyes glue to his cock as my fingers curl around his size, making sure he feels every tug and pull. He moans into Natalie's folds as she grasps the headboard, throwing her head back. I eagerly suck the head, tasting the savory wetness pooling at the tip. I take my hand away, taking and sucking his as deep as his hips jerk. Natalie sounds beautiful as she tries to keep her moans quiet. My head bobs around him as I go faster. Security would be pounding on the door in minutes. I taste him one last time before letting go. I work his cock up and down my slit, wanting him to fill me badly. 

Natalie moves backwards onto his chest as I straddle his hips. She leans back, out of breath, moaning into our kisses. Her hand moves to her clit, rubbing in circles. Nicholas wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"God, I swear you girls are going to be the death of me."

"May I?" I say teasing him at my enterance. His hips lift up, filling me in one push. I moan into Natalie's neck as Nick's size stretches me. I start to bounce, grabbing onto Nat's shoulders. 

"Fuck, Chris..."

His hips thrust up more, sending pulses running through my muscles.

A bang on the door makes me jump.

"Security! Open the door!" Nick pushes harder, grabbing onto my hips. I focus on Nat as she is close to her second wave. 

"Please scream for me, baby," she gasps.

The door burst open as we make a scramble off each other as two large, built men storm the room. We all roll of the bed, fixing our clothes as we run. I bolt for the kitchen to get our bags, knocking over several people in the process. I grab our things and Nick's bag as I run to find Natalie. The man in the suit grabs her from behind as she tries to kick herself free. I dodge a security guard, charging after the suit. Natalie slips away at the last second as I punch the man in the jaw. 

He tumbles on the couch, landing on his stomach as something white explodes on the floor underneath him. Natalie pulls me to the elevators.

"Wait! Where's Nick?"

"Nick!"

He appears out of the crowd as he shoves us into the elevator doors.

"Wait for me on the ground floor!"

He runs back into the crowd as the doors shut. Floor after floor we wait. I look at Natalie. Her cheeks are flushed and her french braid is messy. I grab her by the front of her open shirt, pulling her to me as I fix her clothes. My arm around her urges her out of the elevator to the ground floor as we wait for Nicholas.

A stairwell door bursts open as Nicholas sprints towards us.

"Flag a cab! Now!"

We run for the doors and haul a cab. I turn seeing Nick jump over men in suits try to grab him.

"Run, you silly bastard!"

He runs outside and dives into the cab as Natalie shuts the door. We all scream for the cab to drive. As it does, we all cheer and flip off the Carter building.

"Now what?" ask Nick. "I was counting on that money."

"You can always stay with us."

"That's not gonna happen," he laughs as he adjusts himself in his pants.

"Or," says Natalie as she pulls out a black leather wallet, "You can have your share."

Nick snatches the wallet.

"Where did you get this?"

"The man that grabbed me. It was either that or the coke that exploded in his pocket."

I look down at my brown boots covered in white powder. I unzip them and toss them out of the moving cab.

"Holy shit."

"What?"

Nick pulls out a small stack of hundreds from the wallet, his shaking fingers counting the money. He pulls the last bill to the window and inspects it.

"There's $3000 dollars," he whispers, "and they're all real."

"What kind of idiot carries $3000 in their pocket?"

The cab stops in front of the bus depot. We shuffle to our bus with Nick behind us.

"So I guess this is goodnight, ladies."

"No, you're staying the night with us," Natalie argues as she hold out her hand to him. He shakes his head at first. "So we can finish what we started."

"We can't chase after you if you say no." I pout my lip and stick out my bare foot. "I lost my shoes to drugs and a bad man almost hurt my baby."

Natalie pouts her lips on cue, looking to Nick with her puppy dog eyes.

"We need someone big and strong to protect us, please?"

"Okay, fine but if my penis goes with you guys then I have to go too."

We all grab our bags, choosing the last row of empty seats in the back as we sit in a pile together near the windows. Nicholas falls asleep as the bus pulls onto the street. Natalie rests her head on my shoulder. I lift the back of her hand to my mouth and kiss her knuckles. Her blond hair brushes my cheek.

"You're a real slut, you know that right?"

She giggles as my girl cranes her neck up to kiss me. 

"I'm you're slut, baby."


End file.
